Komme was wolle
by Minnaa
Summary: Seid der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, sind Ron und Hermine glücklich zusammen.Bis ein Brief von Hermines Eltern alles zerstört.


**Titel**: come what may

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen die aus Harry Potter bekannt sind gehören Joanne K. Rowling,

Personen die nicht aus Harry Potter sind , sind von uns frei erfunden.

**Summary**: Seit der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, sind Ron und Hermine glücklich zusammen, bis ein Brief von Hermines Eltern alles zerstört.

A/H: Diese Fanfiction soll, eigentlich eine etwas längere Geschichte werden, dieses Kapitel ist jetzt erst mal die Vorgeschichte. 

**Prolog: **

„Hermine", hallte ein lauter Ruf durch das Treppenhaus der Weasleys, „Mom , sagt du

sollst runter kommen , du siehst schon gut genug aus!".

Schwerfällig legte Hermine ihre Bürste beiseite, mit der sie mühsam versucht hatte ihr

Haar zu bändigen, was ihr sowieso nicht gelang.

Sie warf noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und machte sich dann auf den Weg

nach unten .

Aus irgend einem Grund wollte sie heute besonders gut aussehen, sie wusste nur nicht

genau warum.

Hermine redete sich ein , es sei nur wegen der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur , zu der sie

gleich, gemeinsam mit den Weasleys fahren würde.

Als sie ins Auto stieg und sich neben Ginny setzte , spürte sie Rons Blick an ihr kleben

und ohne das sie es wirklich wollte ,bemerkte sie das ihr das gefiel.

„Du siehst heute wirklich gut aus", hörte Hermine jemanden sagen ,diese Worte rissen

sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich um ,um zu sehen wer ihr dieses reizende

Kompliment gemacht hatte, enttäuscht musste sie feststellen , dass es nur Mrs Weasley

war.

„Oh, ...danke" sagte sie hastig und zupfte nervös an ihrem hellrosafarbenen

Sommerkleid.

Sie fuhren an sich immer wieder verändernden Landschaften vorbei. „Wo ist die Hochzeit

von Bill und Fleur eigentlich?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „In der Nähe von London, in einem vornehmen Hotel namens La maison bleue !",antwortete George träge.

„Naja, es ist schon komisch...also, dass sie in einem französischem Hotel in London heiraten, meine ich, sagte Fred nachdenklich.

„ Natürlich! das musste ja sein ...!", hörte man die sarkastische und zugleich gereizte Stimme Mrs. Weasleys , „sie ist ja Französin !"

„Na und, wenigstens konnte Bill sie überreden nicht in Frankreich zu heiraten" ,fügte Ron hinzu „sie hätte ja auch ihren Willen bekommen können und dann würden wir jetzt nach Frankreich fahren müssen. Wieso hackt ihr eigentlich immer alle auf Fleur herum? Sie tut euch doch gar nichts!"

„Sie tut nichts?" fragte Ginny aufgebracht, „wegen ihr bin ich schon so um die 3 Mal ausgerutscht!"(A/N Schleim, ihr wisst schon!)

Alle lachten, außer Ron der eine Schnute zog und stur aus dem Fenster sah.

Hermine war es Leid den endlosen Streitereien ,wegen Fleurs Verhalten noch Ohr zu schenken und nach einer Weile nickte sie ein.

„Hermine! Aufwachen, alle sind schon da ,außerdem will Fleur uns beiden was sagen..." Hermine schlug die Augen auf , sie sah verschwommen einen Rotschopf ziemlich nah an ihrem Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. „Ooch, Sorry ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken", endschuldickte sich Ron hastig. „Macht nichts, ist schon ok." , sagte Hermine , während sie sich im ansonsten leeren Auto umsah.

„Was will Fleur noch mal von uns ?", fragte Hermine und versuchte interessiert zu klingen.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie hat nur gesagt, das sie gleich mal mit uns reden muss..."

Hermine stand auf und zupfte ihr Kleid erneut zurecht. Zusammen mit Ron ging sie eine kleine Gasse endlang, bis sie auf eine große Hauptstraße traten. „Da drüben ist das Hotel", sagte er und zeigte auf ein eindrucksvolles Gebäude, dass nicht zu verfehlen war. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinein .

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht über die schön verzierten Wände und die riesigen Kroneleuchter der edlen Eingangshalle. Ron zog sie eine große Treppe hoch ,bis sie in einen Korridor gelangten .

Weit hinten im Korridor sah Hermine eine hübsche Frau stehen , die stürmisch auf die beiden zu gerannt kam.

„'Ermine !Ron! Oh, isch bin soo fro' eusch zu se'en !" Fleur klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände und musterte Hermine „du sie'st eute rischtig gut aus."

Ohne Hermine zu Worte kommen zu lassen fragte sie: „Könnt i'r mir einen Gefallen tün? Es wäre se'r nett ,wenn i'r das Ochzeitszimmer von mir und Bill etwas dekorieren könntet" , „Oh ...na klar" ,antworteten sie und Fleur schob sie hastig in die nächste Tür.

Der Raum war sehr groß, Fleur gab ihnen noch ein paar ,wie sie es nannte , Dekoratiönssachen und ging hinaus.

Ratlos schauten sie sich an „Wo sollen wir anfangen?" ,fragte Ron und sah sich missmutig um , „keine Ahnung , da am Fenster vielleicht."

„Jaa, Ok , lass mal die Blumen da hinstellen."

Hermine ging zu dem Karton ,den Fleur ihnen aufs Bett gestellt hatte und holte ein Paar Blumen raus.

Sie stellte sie zusammen mit Ron auf die Fensterbank, dabei berührten sich ihre Finger kurz und sie schauten sich beschämt an.

„Oh Gott, wie in so einem billigen Kitschroman" dachte Hermine sich und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Warum grinst du denn so?" ,fragte Ron verwirrt , „ach ,nur so", „ehrlich?", hakte Ron nach , „ ja, ja alles in Ordnung"

Nach dem Aufstellen der Blumen auf der Fensterbank nahmen sie sich das Bett als Dekorationsplatz vor. Fleur hatte ihnen , wie Hermine fand klischeehafterweise, rote Rosenblätter gegeben , die sie auf dem Bett drapieren sollten. Auf einem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett stand eine Champagnerflasche auf Eis gekühlt. Als Hermine sich gerade bückte , um die Rosenblätter zu drapieren spritzte Ron sie mit dem Eis vom Champagner

nass . Das konnte Hermine sich nicht einfach so gefallen lassen ,sie nahm eine Hand voller Rosenblätter und schmiss sie Ron ins Gesicht.

„Phhhph" prustete Ron ,nahm ein Kissen und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft gegen Hermine, die sich ebenfalls ein Kissen nahm und drauf los schlug.

Hermine hätte niemals gedacht , dass sie so was machen würde, aber jetzt wälzte sie sich lachend auf dem Bett und fuchtelte mit ihrem Kissen in der Luft herum.

Durch die wilde Kissenschlacht flogen die Feder aus den Kissen und landeten ,eigentlich ungewollt auf dem Bett, genau wie die Rosenblätter.

Ron landete ebenfalls auf dem Bett und schaute sie lächelnd ,aber erschöpft an .

„Hi" ,sagte er.

„Hi", sagte sie auch.

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an.

Hermine hatte noch nie in so schöne Augen gesehen, so tief blaue Augen, in denen man sich so gut verlieren konnte... .

Ron streichte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie dabei fasziniert an.

Ihre Gesichter kamen einander näher. Hermine spürte Rons Atem auf ihrem Gesicht , sie schloss langsam die Augen, bis sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte .Es war so wunderschön!

Ganz allmählich öffnete sie ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gebieten .

Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und langsam drehten sie sich so, das Ron auf ihr lag. Er fing an den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen.

Normalerweise wäre ihr das zu voreilig gewesen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihr jetzt nichts aus. Ron fing an die Träger ihres Kleides über die Schultern zustreifen während sie sich immer noch leidenschaftlich küssten .

Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Stimmengewirr und Schritte immer näher kommen .

Bestürzt sprangen sie auf und sahen sich beschämt an.

Ron half Hermine den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schließen, glättete seine Haare und wollte grade seinen Zauberstab auf das Chaos hinter ihm richten, als die Tür aufflog und Mrs Weasley im Türrahmen stand.

Sie starrte auf das zerwühlte Bett und dann zu Ron und Hermine die mit engelsgleichen Gesichtern dort standen.

„Ähmm, das sieht aber nicht gerade sehr schön aus" ,sagte sie und deutete auf das nicht wirklich dekorative Bett.

„Ähmm, ja", nuschelte Ron ,"wir haben ..chrrm, wir haben...ähm! Wir haben die Kissen ausgeschüttelt!"

„Ja, genau die Kissen!", sagte Hermine etwas zu voreilig .

„Mhmm, ok, beeilt euch mal ,die Hochzeit findet in einer halben Stunde statt, bis dahin müsst ihr fertig sein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Mrs Weasley das Zimmer und ließ eine unangenehme Stille hinter sich zurück.

„Jaa", beschämt begutachtete Ron seine Füße, „ich würde vorschlagen, das du das Bett wieder heil zauberst, du weißt ja ich kann das nicht so gut."

„Was? Achso, na klar" ,Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Bett , murmelte einen komplizierten Zauberspruch und das Bett war wieder ordentlich.

Ron hatte in der Zeit die Blumen grade gerichtet und rundherum um das Bett ein Paar Kerzen aufgestellt. Er schien immer noch sehr beschämt.

Auch Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gerade beinahe getan hatte...und das auch noch mit ihrem besten Freund, in den, wie sie sich eingestehen musste schon ziemlich lange verliebt war.

Es klopfte an der Tür und im nächsten Moment stand Harry im Zimmer, Ron und Hermine rannten beide stürmisch auf Harry zu, vielleicht zu stürmisch, als das Harry keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Sie umarmten ihn und fragten , wie es ihm gehe.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei mir , die Zeit bei den Dursleys war ziemlich schnell vorbei, wisst ihr? Ich habe grade aber Ginny gesehen."

„Hhmm, wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Erst hat sie mich angestarrt und als ich dann zu ihr hin sah, blickte sie in eine andere Richtung."

„Ich glaub nicht das sie auf dich sauer ist", sagte Ron weise „sie weiß nur nicht..." , „wir müssen nach unten", unterbrach Hermine das Gespräch, „es ist viertel nach zwei".

Um viertel nach drei war die Trauung zuende , sie war sehr schön gewesen , fast kein Auge war trocken geblieben und Mrs Weasley war schön in Tränen ausgebrochen ,als Bill und Fleur den Trauungssaal betraten.

Nun machten sich alle am Buffet zu schaffen.

Hermine wollte sich gerade entscheiden, ob sie ein Rindersteak oder Schweinekotelett nehmen wollte, als sie eine Hand hektisch vor ihrem Gesicht rumfuchtelte.

„Hermine! Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Es war Ginny.

„Ja, was ist denn?" fragte Hermine , „nun, ich wollte dich fragen, wie ich mich nach deiner Vorstellung Harry gegenüber verhalten soll."

„Also," begann Hermine, „ich weiß ,dass Harry immer noch etwas für dich empfindet. Er hat sich ja nur von dir getrennt , weil er dich vor du weißt scho...,ich meine Voldemord schützen wollte."

„Er brauch mich nicht schützen !... .

Die Feier dauerte ziemlich lange , um 2 Uhr machte Hermine sich endlich auf den Weg nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Tür auf , ließ ihre Tasche aufs Bett fallen und fing an sich umzuziehen.

Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und nahm stattdessen ein T-Shirt, das sie immer zum schlafen benutzte.

Sie nahm einen Kamm und bürstete ihre Haare, machte sich leichtfertig einen Knoten in die Haare und ging dann ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich abzuschminken.

Da klopfte es an der Tür .

Hermine überlegte wer ihr so spät noch einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

Langsam ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Es war Ron, er sah sie an und Hermine wusste das er rein kommen wollte.

Hermine trat bei Seite um ihn rein zulassen .

Nachdem er im Zimmer war schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er sah irgendwie bedrückt aus und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken...auch sie hatte lange über das eben geschehene nachgedacht und war zu dem Endschluss gekommen, das sie nicht zusammen sein durften , was wenn sie sich trennten...das durften sie nicht riskieren, denn es konnte ihre Freundschaft zerstören...

Sie sahen sich lange Zeit an, bis Hermine sich zu Worte meldete: „Ähm, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch ...ich mag dich wirklich sehr...chrmm...sehr gerne, aber..."

„Aber wir können nicht zusammen sein , weil das alles kaputt machen könnte, ich weiß...", ergänzte sie Ron, um ihr das, was sie sagen wollte leichter zu machen. Er grinste schwerfällig .

„Genau !" , sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

Sie sahen sich beschämt an , in Hermines Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die sie mühsam versuchte zu verbergen.

Nach einer Pause sagte Ron: „Ich glaub ich werd dann mal gehen ..."

Hermine hätte ihn gerne zurück gehalten , statt dessen nickte sie nur.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und grinste ihr zu.

Als er die Hand schon auf der Türklinke hatte, und diese öffnen wollte, hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus und rief ihn zurück.

Er drehte sich erwatungsvoll um und blickte sie an.

„Ron! Manchmal ist es nicht gut wenn man seine Gefühle unterdrückt", „Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht, sollten wir einfach dazu stehen was wir fühlen." Ron sah auf den Boden und grinste.

Hermine kam immer näher und er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah sie an.

„Glaubst du an Schicksal?" fragte Ron nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Hermines Gesicht entfernt „jetzt ganz sicher", antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn, auch Ron fing an sie zu küssen...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine durch das störende Geräusch vom laufendem Wasser auf. Sie drehte sich um, das Bett neben ihr war leer. Langsam und mit wackelnden Beinen stand sie auf... .

Das Geräusch, das sie vernommen hatte kam aus dem Bad, gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte stieß sie mit Ron zusammen, der die Türe geöffnet hatte. Grinsend sagte sie nur: „Guten Morgen !" , und ging weiter ins Bad hinein. Als mit allen , was man ihm Bad machen kann fertig war, ging sie zusammen mit Ron zum Frühstück.

Händchenhaltend.

Prologende

(A/N) Also, das war das Prolog unserer Geschichte, wir wollten einfach nur noch mal beschreiben, wie wir uns vorstellen, wie Ron und Hermine zusammen kommen...konnten uns dabei nicht kurz fassen xD.

Ihr könnt das Prolog natürlich auch als einen One Shot sehen.

Wir hoffen , ihr schreibt uns ein paar Reviews , denn so wissen wir das euch unsere Story gefällt (Falls das der Fall ist) und wir weiter schreiben können.

Bis bald

MiaMina (alias Isabell und Lara)


End file.
